


Rapunzel

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Saint Seiya Collection [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, DM is an idiot, Fluff, Kanon is peace and love, M/M, Memories, Romantic Comedy, Saga is an overprotective brother, Shura didn't need that bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Death Mask loves his lover's hair ... But that was not always like that, right?A small memory of the childhood of two of the most problematic apprentices of the Sanctuary. The older brothers will have to intervene ...





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Rapunzel"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338824) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



  


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rapunzel**

 

 

 

Shura shook his head as he listened to the morning's fight in the distance. It was a Friday and they were a few hours away from finishing the day's training. That particular moment was recorded in his memory because their masters had allowed them to stay together despite the fact that they were usually educated individually. The great Patriarch had been convinced by the Saint of Aries, and no apprentice could not feel grateful for the gesture that, surely, had developed from a request of the always friendly Mu. But that was to completely deviate from the subject.

Of the twelve, 9 of them had retired to different areas to continue their work, and only 3 of them remained there, in front of the bleachers of the training coliseum, to end the routine that the current apprentice of Gemini — and the oldest of the group — will indicate them by order of the Saint of Libra

The idea had been simple, in theory. The Great Master had agreed to form that particular group in an attempt to smooth roughness between two of the three young men, the infamous Death Mask and the always proud Aphrodite.

Shura was a merely superficial addition, chosen among the others to avoid further discord between the pair.  

It was not too difficult for him to encourage himself to come to blows to make them understand, but, given his master’s warnings and growing abilities, the contact he could afford was becoming more and more limited.

That's why the discussion that took place between Death and Dita went completely out of his hands, to be quite honest.  

— Only women wear their hair that way! Are you a girl? Even your name is absurd!

The fights used to always be around that subject, but on that particular day the Cancer apprentice seemed angrier than ever. How could he not be when he had been defeated by Aphrodite minutes earlier?

The youngest man looked at DM angrily, but even the hardening of his features did not remove beauty from his face, a fact that made the other snort.

— What do you know about beauty? You could not understand even if you wanted...

Aphrodite did not need to say too much or even pronounce it. He treated him like an ordinary fool. And that made the taller one angrier. Aphrodite knew.

— What are you trying to say?

— Master Shion has hair even longer than mine, and I bet you would not dare to say him what you say to me.

Death Mask blushed when he felt exposed. Of course he could not do something like that at all!

— Master Docko is even stronger than him! And his hair is like mine!

Shura sighed. He did not even want to try to intervene. He did not hear that they would have said later, and the truth is that he was only aware of the problem when he heard the scream of pain that Aphrodite released.

By the time he turned around, Death Mask pulled the long   hair of the youngest, and continued to rant at the same time   of this. Shura ran immediately towards them, but a fourth man joined then, next to one identical to him, and Shura felt ashamed of himself when he notices that he needed precisely his intervention.

— This is enough — said the Gemini apprentice   with force when separating them from a single movement  

Cancer fell to the ground while Aphrodite was going backwards, crashing into the body of Saga's brother.

— Are you   all right? — questioned Kanon, in a calmer tone than his brother's

They did not want more fights there, but not Kanon’s diplomacy could avoid Aphrodite's reaction.

— No! I'm not fine! — bellowed, and took his hands to his hair now mistreated

Death Mask could easily make a tangle of these, and Dita did not see an easy solution to the nest of birds that the other had formed in his head.

His eyes filled with tears at the rage he felt, and his voice denoted the anger that ran through him from head to toe. He turned violently to look at his sworn enemy, and shook his hair in front of his eyes.

— You ruined it, Gioele ! I hate you!

The named would remember that day for the rest of his life with a mixture of emotions. That would be the first — and not the last — occasion on which Dita would profess deep hatred. But it was also the first time he called his name.  

The twins did not stop Pisces's apprentice when he ran away from them all, Shura just exchanged a look with both of them before retiring as well. In seconds, the youngest of the trio found himself   same looking at the floor with anger and tight lips.

— If you want Aphrodite's attention, that's not the way, Death ...  —Kanon said

— Who would want to be friends with someone like him? — replied him, annoyed  

The pair looked at each other for seconds. Kanon sighed, while Saga frowned. The hard character of the older twin was serious, but Gioele, like the brat he still was, would take even more years to learn it.

— Tomorrow I'll wait for you early in the Third Temple ... — he said, with apparent calm

Kanon did not comment, nor showed any intention to help him. Death Mask sought the punishment on his own.

— I will go to talk with Dita — informed him, and then leave them.

In the distance he heard the minor's complaints.

— I heard you before. Do you think that hair really has anything to do with the strength of a Saint?  

Death did not answer.

— I will make you regret your words, you little brat.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Death Mask stared into space, while before his eyes rose the starry sky of a perfect April night. From its privileged position, the view included every corner of the Sanctuary. Beside him, a figure stirred among the blood-red silk sheets. A long turquoise-colored hair tickled the opponent's naked torso. Gioele hugged the body more tightly in his arms, before turning his face   to his lover, who was beginning to wake up.

— Do you lose sleep again? — inquired curious the youngest, with a soft voice

The faint tint of worry threw a pleasant warmth on the Cancer's chest.

— Whose fault is it again? — mocks him, fun  

Aphrodite grimaces.

— It had been a while ... — he murmurs, and is about to turn away when he is pulled towards the other again.

He corresponds the kiss immediately. Feel the hands of the tallest dance on his naked back, and lose himself in his abundant hair.

— I love your hair, Dita — murmurs Death Mask, while kissing his neck

— How much time would we have saved if you had admitted from the beginning? — retorted with mockery then Aphrodite

Gioele bit his neck in response.

— Idiot — mutters, blushing.

Aphrodite's hands are lost in the other's head, and he releases a resigned sigh after a while.

— Take care of my own head ... When I lose consciousness for yours ... What kind of idiots are we, Gioele ?

— Some idiots in love, maybe?

Aphrodite lets out a laugh when he feels the mischievous lips in his ear. He moves it away just enough to look him in the eyes with intensity.

From the bed of the Twelfth Temple, both lovers face each other as if it were the first time they see each other. Years have passed since they were together, but centuries are not enough to accustom them to those moments full of happiness.

— Saga would have treated me better than you?

Death Mask looks at him with surprise. Jealousy invades his face ...    _On every damn occasion_  ... Aphrodite lets out a laugh.

He grew up making him angry. That would never change.

—Gioele… I love you

Cancer grumbles. Aphrodite feigns deafness before his complaints, and demands an answer to kisses, before embracing him.  

— I love you too

DM would like to add that he loves his hair more ... But he does not want to fight anymore. Or make Dita’s ego grow even more.

He has a lifetime to worship him.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

>  **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> As usual, I get help from Google. But I'm never sure if everything goes well. So. At any mistake here. I'm sorry.  
> DM name... I don't know. I just like "Gioele", but I'm not even sure how to pronunce it LOL. Dita is Dita. I cannot think on a better name for him. It doesn't exist.  
> I got one more one shot from them~ And a long story that I plan to translate too. Hope you enjoy it as well.  
> Thanks for read my fic~ Glad for your visit.  
> Bye~


End file.
